1. Technical Field
The invention relates to a method of displaying points of interest (POIs) on a display of a navigation system which is capable of displaying maps at different map scales, and to a corresponding navigation system. The invention further relates to a data carrier including a point of interest (POI) database.
2. Related Art
In recent years, the use of navigation systems, such as simple handheld navigation devices or more complex in-vehicle systems, has been proliferating. With only few exceptions, navigation devices include a display on which map information is given out to a user. Some conventional devices are further capable of displaying points of interest (POIs) as part of the map information.